As long as it takes
by FoxyFire
Summary: Kaya overhears a conveersation between Usopp and the children


Kaya was walking down towards the shore one evening when she heard some noise.

Cautiously, she approached the area tthe noise came from, hiding behind a tree.

The three children who had been friends with Usop were talking exitedly with a tall man wearing a mask...

Wait a second... that was Usopp!

Realization dawned on her and she nearly ran to him when she heard what they were talking about:

« So, captain Usopp, as a pirate do you have many women?

some pirates do, but I tend to avoid them...

why? » Usopp blushed  
« none of your business...

are you already in love with someone...?

you are, aren't you?!

are you in love with lady Kaya? » Usopp looked panic stricken, and the kids needed no more proof that they had guessed right. Kaya, though could not see this and was wondering why he wouldn't answer the question. She felt hopeful and distressed at the same time and wished that he would not leave her hanging so...

« Do not tell her of this » Kaya did not understand, had there been a secret conversation whispered or otherwise that she had not heard?

« Why?

I do not wish to declare my love and get married knowing that I will eventually go back out to sea. My father left my mother alone to care for me. He was not there for her all those years ago. He was not there when she died, and although I understand the pull the sea had for him, I just can't forgive him for not being there. I do not wish for anyone to have to go through this because of me »

Kaya started. Was he in love with a woman and wanting to spare her? Was it a girl from the village? Whoever it was he seemed to genuinely care about her and her future...She had always known about Usopp's childhood but had never guessed that it would affect his future so much. She was jealous of the mystery girl Usopp loved, sad for Usopp that he had to hide his feelings much longer still and terrified that the day would come where Usopp would go out to sea never to return again. The conversation resumed while she was deep in thought and she emerged as quickly as she could...

« Can't you at least tell Kaya your feelings? I know she would love it if you told her, and she might feel mush better seeing you go out to sea again knowing that shewould forever be in your heart...

I'd rather avoid my hopes being destroyed on a whim. I do not think I could go on if Kaya were to reject my love, as the thought that Kaya was waiting for me has spurred me on for so long. I could also not accept the fact that I was the one to make her wait, with both of us knowing how the other feels if she really were to love me back »

So they had been talking about her all along. Why hadn't she realized? Usopp loved HER! She was so happy she could have cried, but she kept quiet, scared of being noticed, of not being able to hear what would come next. She realised that he did not want to leave her behind, waiting for him, never knowing if he were alive or dead, if he remembered her, and she felt a lone tear trickle down her cheek at the sweetness she rediscovered in Usopp. Her hopes of at least being able to speak with him in the morning was sadly crashed with his next words to the three children.

« Anyhow, I shall be returning to my boat shortly, I just came to make sure every thing was alright with everyne on the island, and you've told me all I need to know.

but captain Usopp! You HAVE to speak to Kaya! She misses you tremendously and talks with us about you almost daily!

She does? I'm sorry kids but if I were to see her, she would probably only miss me more... Please take care of her for me and don't tell her I was here. I'll come back as soon as Luffy becomes pirate king! » As Usopp ran off, the children quickly decided what to do: two of them would run off and stall him while the other went to get Kaya. Kaya avoided them and slowly walked to the beach she knew the ship would depart from.

« Goodbye Usopp. Please stay safe and come back to me soon. I love you » she said as the waves crashed against the shore and a small rowing boat was going off towards a ship hidden further down the island. « I love you and will wait for you as long as it takes. »


End file.
